The present invention generally relates to electronic device accessories and, more particularly, to a cover with a writing instrument compartment.
Some electronic devices may be protected by covers to protect underlying displays. The electronic devices may provide for writing input to engage the device. Typically, a writing instrument may be held separately from the electronic device. For example, a writing instrument may be stored in a bag, in clothing, or some other storage that may be detached from the device. Such storage may typically result in lost instruments or may be inconvenient to access. Some electronic devices may include a hollow hinge to store a writing instrument. The writing instrument may be inserted into an end of the hinge (coaxial entry) into the hinge body. To access the writing instrument, the device may be tilted to release the instrument out the hinge end. In some arrangements, an end of the writing instrument may be held against the end of the hinge by a catch.
Some cover accessories may similarly have a coil binding or hinge A clip of the writing instrument may be attached to the hinge so that the instrument is coaxial with the hinge of the cover. Typically, insertion of the writing instrument into the hinge or binding may create interference between the cover and a device protected by the cover upon closing the cover.
Typically, exposure of the writing instrument end to the device or cover exterior may result in inadvertently knocking the writing instrument from its station thus losing the instrument. In addition, the writing instrument may constantly protrude from the cover even in times that the device is not in use, thus causing undesirable damage to the instrument or the user's environment should the instrument make contact with a foreign surface.
As can be seen, there is a need for a storage device that safely stores a writing instrument for an electronic device until a user may actually need access to the instrument.